Various testing and debugging software applications may be used to test or debug hardware systems and applications stored on such systems. During the debugging process, the hardware systems and applications on the systems may generate one or more signals (e.g., stalls, events) indicative of a status of the hardware or applications being tested/debugged. In some cases, the number of signals generated may be greater than desired, thus negatively impacting hardware system performance and presenting undesired information to a user of the testing and debugging software applications.